


No

by falsteloj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marauders' Era, School, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for prompt 'first / last'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No

“Firstly, no. Secondly, no. Thirdly – sensing a pattern yet, Black?”

“But why not?” Regulus whines with just enough pout to put Severus in mind of Black the Elder. And that’s not the sort of mental image you want when you’re about to get down and dirty in a stock cupboard. 

Except, they’re not, because they’re bound to get caught and he’ll be in detention forever.

“You’re not a prude, are you?” Regulus accuses in a breathy tone that threatens to make him rethink. Then there’s Regulus’ hand, and Regulus’ mouth, and he can’t think at all.

Regulus grins, “Thought not”.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
